Alex's new life
by Solrac19
Summary: Alex couldn't stand his family anymore he ran outside and sighed calming down in the forest. Alex laid down on the the soft patch of grass when someone asked if he wanted to leave his old world and live in a new one. What Alex didn't know was that he going to find more then just a new life with romance and adventure in this tale.
1. Chapter 1

"How dare you talk to your mother that way!"

Alex's father yelled at him. Alex was growing angry by how his father was yelling at him. Suddenly his eyes turned ruby red.

"Shut the hell up! This whore of a wife you call Barbra is just out for your money she doesn't even love you!"

Alex said madden by what his father had said. His father had was taken aback by what his son had just said.

"Elta please I am sorry don't do anything you'll regret we haven't seen you in a few years calm down we promise we won't yell at Alex please just calm down."

Elta was mad at how they suddenly changed their behavior he giggled as he sat down on the couch.

"Oh so suddenly I appear three years later and then you calm down oh no no no no it won't happen. Now that I'm here it's going to get fun. Here's how it's going to happen you act like I was never here, I leave , I come back three days later and if I come back you're going to need more then just the police to hold me back ."

Elta walked out slowly to the forest at what he just did. After a few hours of walking deep into the forest he sat down calming down as his eyes changed and Alex had appeared again. Alex was an average looking person except with a few things. He stood at 5'5 with brown hair and brown eyes. He weighed at 156 pounds being at 18. The only differences that made him abnormal was his brain at a young age made multiple personalities. Though out the years Alex came to know only two personalities. Omega and Elta, Omega was the reasonable side of Alex that always seemed to help him in a tight spot with reason and good judgement skills. Elta was the personality of chaos and anger he would normally solve Alex's problems with rage and violence.

"Wh-What where... Omega did Elta win this time?"

Alex asked a little afraid of his own personalities answer. At the age of 10 both Omega and Elta had decided to make some contact with Alex. With the two personalities being in the mind of Alex there was only one way to talk to him and that was though his own mind. At first Alex freaked out but within a few years he had come to be good friends with his own personalities. The one thing that was bad about the personalities taking over was when they did Alex would have no memory of what that personality did. The only way to tell who was who was by the color of Alex's eye. If it was Omega Alex's eye would turn solid gold while if it was Elta Alex's eyes would turn ruby red.

"Yes Alex I am dearly sorry but Elta was much stronger then I was this time. Your anger was able to fuel him so he managed to overpower me this time I am dearly sorry."

Alex groaned and sat down ready to hear what Elta was about to say.

"Serves you right for taking me out. If it was Omega that was out he would have been a little winy bitch and tried to talk his way out of things just like he always does. In my opinion it was good that I came out plus I didn't even hurt anyone this time so don't worry Alex."

Alex sighed when he suddenly realized something.

"Wait Elta don't try to be slick what exactly did you do to my mother and father?"

You could hear a small sigh followed by a groan.

"I yelled at them told them you're going to be gone for three days and if they start to yell at you again that their going to need more then just the police to hold me back."

Alex sighed and didn't mind that this time Elta didn't hurt anyone.

"O.K i'll give you credit for not hurting anyone but wait what exactly did i start to do to make them yell at me."

Omega was the first to start the talk.

"I got this one Elta. Well your mother put some drugs in your backpack and your father found them. You tried to again that it was your mother but again you failed for the seven thousandth time. That's when Elta took over."

Alex nodded and thought for a second. His mother had always hated him and always wanted to get him into trouble. He laid down on the forest to take a nap and to clear his thoughts. In another world two beings sat down looking at Alex from the sky's.

"Shall I make contact with him now that he is alone sister?"

One of the beings asked eager to ask Alex. There was a small pause followed by a nod.

"Yes sister now is the time to make contact with Alex but remember sister to be careful with Elta he is rather dangerous and I wouldn't want you to get hurt."

The being nodded knowing exactly how dangerous Elta was. The being that was going to make contact with Alex looked just like a creature on Earth known as a pony, but in their world they where much different. The first one was known as Princess Luna. She was the princess of the night and the moon since she is the princess of the night she has been given qualities of the night. Her mane was dark blue with an outline of dark purple. She was much taller then normal ponies for her being an alicorn. She also had a picture of the moon on her flank showing what her special talent was. The being next to her was known to be Princess Celestia. She was taller then her younger sister by just a few inches. She was known to be the princess of the sun and day. Just like her sister she resembled much of day. She had a almost rainbow colored mane with a few colors left out and her body color was ivory white. The picture was a sun on her flank showing her ability of the sun. Just like her sisters she is also an alicorn. Luna had one ability that he older sister didn't have. Since she is the goddess of the night she was also given the power to go to peoples dreams and make contact with them. Luna had sat down ready to make contact with Alex. She sighed and took a deep breath and relaxed as she slowly focused her magic to enter the dream of Alex. Alex soon after had awoken in a long field of grass with no one to be seen.

"Where am I?"

Alex asked himself out loud. The place he was in didn't stand out much there was a few trees here and there but rather then that there wasn't much to see. Alex had suddenly heard someone or something walk right behind him he slowly turned around ready to see who it was.

"Fear not Alex for we mean you no harm."

Alex turned around to see Princess Luna standing tall and proud next to him.

"Who are you and where am I?"

Alex asked trying his best not to show any fear while at the same time he kept his distance from the princess.

"Fear not we just want to talk to you nothing more."

Princess Luna said bowing down at Alex to show she was not a threat.

"O.K I totally must have lost my mind if I have a talking pony in front of me with a horn and wings."

Alex said to himself seeing that he must have finally lost it.

"No you haven't we have decided that the best and safest way to talk to you was through your dreams that's all"

Alex was taken back by what the pony had just said to him.

"Umm did you just read my mind or something?"

Alex asked a little freaked out by what just happened. Luna giggled and nodded sitting down knowing that the boy might have had some questions.

"Yes I did but again I don't mean you any harm. I have come to ask you a question."

Alex let out a small sigh knowing that the pony was indeed not a threat.

"O.K what's the question you wanted to ask me ummm."

"Princess Luna and well me and my sister have seen how your life has been here and we have made a decision that if you wanted to you could come and live with us."

Alex stood still for a second and thought for a moment.

"O.K I accept your offer."

Luna smiled at how easy this was, and here her sister said that she should watch out for him because of how dangerous he was.

"O.K good this is going to be much easier then I thought it was now one last thing we can't have a human being roaming around the city of Ponyville freaking everyone so if it isn't to much of a problem we are going to have to change your form so that you'll be able to fit in easier."

Alex nodded knowing that she was going to ask him this.

"O.K Princess Luna is their like different forms I can pick from or do I not have a choice?"

Alex asked excited to see where his new home was going to be.

"Yes actually there is three forms you can choose form. The first is an earth pony this species is the strongest out of the three while they don't have wings or horns they make up with their muscle. The second one is a unicorn they have the ability to cast magic with their mind out of the three, but be cautious if you pick a unicorn they are the weakest out of the three for they use magic for their everyday use. Now for the last one is a pegasas they have the ability to fly out of the three. They can also use the weather to their advantage and live in clouds."

Alex took a second to think of his options when he had finally settle down on being a unicorn.

"I guess I will pick a unicorn Luna if that isn't to much of a problem."

Alex said ready to see what he would look like in the near future. Luna nodded when her horn started to glow. A dark purple light surround Alex as suddenly his body felt hot. Soon after there was a bright flash and the duo where gone from the dream world and Earth.

"See I told you it wasn't going to hard he wasn't even that dangerous Tia."

Alex heard Luna talking to someone else but couldn't quite see who it was for the bright light had left him temporarily blind.

"Yes I guess you're right about that but remember we still have to see how Omega and Elta will react to this. I am not so much as worried about Omega so much as I am for Elta he can be quite unpredictable. I will just keep an eye on him because I don't trust Elta one bit."

The other unknown voice had said. Alex was taken a little offended by this because Elta was only looking out for Alex when he couldn't stand up for himself even though it was in a way he would prefer not to do he still felt a little offended by what the other being said.

"Hey Elta isn't mean he just stands up for me when I can't sure it's in a violent way but he does mean well once you get to know him."

Alex said as he slowly started to gain his vision back. As soon as his vision was regained he saw exactly who he was talking to.

"Oh this must be the sister that Luna was talking about. Maybe I should have seen who I was talking to exactly before I opened my mouth."

Alex said to himself seeing that he was talking to the sister of a princess and by what he could tell she looked to be the older one.

"Well Alex aren't you feeling a little brave today. Well I still stand for what I say Elta may be there to stand up for you when you need to voice your side of the story but he still is rather violent at doing so. I'm not trying to offend you or anything Alex but I still don't like Elta."

The white alicorn had said to Alex. Alex sighed knowing that his mind was read again and that it was best for him to keep quite.

"O.K so where exactly am I? Luna didn't really tell me much about where I was going, and did she change me yet ?"

Alex asked as he could now tell that he couldn't keep his balance so he decided to stay on the ground. Luna smiled and walked over to a room while the princess started to talk to him.

"You are now in the land of Equestia ruled by me and my sister. From what she has told me you weren't so freaked out by coming over here may I ask why that is?"

Alex snorted knowing this was an easy answer.

"Oh because Luna did say that we where in my dream so I thought nothing more nothing less. I did take her question serious because Elta and Omega both convinced me to think what if this wasn't a dream and this was for real? I thought to myself when the three of us all came to an understanding that the best option wast to leave our old world."

The princess smiled at the answer of the boy when Luna started to come back with a mirror in her magic.

"Oh you seem to care a lot about your friends Omega and Elta why is that?"

Alex was eager to see what he looked like now but kept his cool.

"That's because I have known them my whole life they are the only things I have had to best friends. When I didn't know what to do Elta or Omega would take over seeing whichever thought wast the best way to settle something. Even Elta would not come out knowing he would most likely cause some more trouble if he came out. Also if it isn't to much to ask princess might I ask what your name is?"

Alex asked quite curious at what the princesses name was. Soon after Luna came back with a mirror showing it to Alex. Alex took a look at himself and was rather amazed at how he looked. Alex still had the same height, but his body color was a solid black while his mane was pure white.

"Wow I like what you did to me nice choice of colors. Thank you princess Luna for everything you have done for me."

Alex said bowing down to show her his gratitude. Both the princesses smiled showing how happy they were for Alex when Celestia now had to tell Alex about his new life.

"O.K Alex I am glad you like your new look but now we have to get serious. Your name will no longer be Alex for it sounds somewhat foreign your new name will now be Clockworks a.k.a Doc. As for your back story as to why you have moved here you use to live in Counterlot with your mother and father. You will basically have the same story as you have in your world but instead of saying you lived in Texas you will change it to Counterlot. Now I suggest that you go and meet Twilight Sparkle she is well known there so that the residents don't see you as a stranger. Now if you do get caught with any flaws please try and cover it up we can't have your cover blown with being a creature from out of this world that can start a panic in Ponyville and will make it even harder for you to live. I have already sent a letter to Twilight Sparkle informing her that you will be coming so your arrival will not be unexpected. Once after that I have asked Twilight if it is o.k for you to live with her for a while till you get a job and can afford a place to stay. I hope you find the place you will be staying with quite well."

Princess Celestia said to Clockworks smiling softly. Clockworks nodded and leaned in to hug both of the princesses.

"Thank you both so much for giving me this new I life I don't know how to repay you."

Clockworks said nearly in tears. Luna and Celestia shook their heads showing that they didn't need any form of pay. One thing that Celestia noticed was that Luna was staring at Clockworks a good bit when he wasn't look. Was it possible that Luna might have developed some feelings for the new colt?

"Now that you know everything I will have you teleported outside the outskirts of Ponyville and you will have to ask a few residents to get to Twilight's house so some of the residents will already get use to you."

Clockworks nodded and at the same moment sighed with hearing at what will happened. In an instant Clockwork's body was covered with a light yellow light and was gone in an instant.

"So Luna I have noticed that you couldn't take your eyes off of Clockworks is it possible that my little sister has gotten a crush on our new colt?"

Celestia asked ready to see how her sister would ask. A faint shade of pink kissed the moon goddess as she was asked this question.

"We have no idea of what you are talking about for we have taken a liking to no one."

The moon princess said to her older sister in an attempt to cover up her own feelings for the colt. The sun princess giggled at how her younger sister was acting to this question for she knew this was going to be one hay of a week for the three of them.

"O.k note to be taken teleporting feels really weird and makes me feel nauseous. Now off to find someone for help in means to find this pony named Twilight Sparkle."

Alex said to himself as he slowly started to walk on fours instead of two's. It took a little bit of effort but after about 5 minutes Alex managed to get use to walking on all fours. After walking around town for a few minutes asking the people in the area where to fine Twilight Sparkle Alex managed to find the route to her house.

"O.k so now all I need to do is go this way and head straight till I find a big tree and I'll have found my way to..."

Before Alex was able to finish his sentence he was cut off when he had tripped over a pony by accident for not looking where he was going.

"Ahhhh! My mane and I just got it done!"

Alex got up to see a mare with a coat of ivory white and a mane of purple along with her tail she also had a trio of diamonds on her flank.

"Now I remember what I was going to ask the princesses what are the pictures on their flanks ment and why don't I have one?"

Alex said to himself as he made a mental note of that. Mean while the same pony that he just trampled was furious at what just happened and felt like Clockworks deserved a piece of her mind.

"How dare you trip over me especially after me having my hair done. When I'm done with you you'll wish you didn't ruin my most beautiful hair!"

The pony said to Clockworks in a very aggravated tone. Clockworks was stating to panic for he was never good under pressure when he suddenly fell to the floor while his body started to change color. The white unicorn was taken back by what was happening for this had never happened before. After about 30 seconds Clockworks body color and mane had turned from black and white to pure white and the color of his eyes turned to a solid gold.

"Bout time that I settled something without some violence thank you Elta for letting me solve this one on my own."

Omega said to himself out loud but in an entirely different voice.

"Now madam what seems to be the problem?"

Omega asked in a very sophisticated voice. The pony was a little freaked out by what just happened but decided to tell him what just happened.

"Well good sir you weren't looking where you were going and trampled over me causing me to ruin my nearly did hair."

Omega thought for a second to see how the best way to solve this would be.

"Oh miss I am terribly sorry for messing up your very stylish hair please I have no money but all I ask is if you could accept my apology."

Omega asked as he bowed down showing his deepest apologies. The unicorn was blushing for a mere second and decided that he was speaking the truth and nodded.

"O.K I will accept your apology for showing how sorry you have been and thank you for saying how nice my hair was. Also my name is Rarity and who might the colt I just met be?"

Rarity asked with her high society accent.

"The name is Omega but the person that bumped into you was known as Clockworks."

Rarity was a little confused at what the colt was saying but decided it would be rude to ask, so she kept her mouth shut.

"Well that is a very nice and foreign name Omega I am so sorry but I must head home for my sister is expecting me at home I hope to meet you on better terms again good bye Omega."

Omega waved a hoof at Rarity saying good bye and nodded waiting for her to leave. Once the unicorn was out of sigh Omega fell to the ground and once again Clockworks was once again.

"What just happened? Elta Omega do you have any say in this?"

Clockworks asked to his personalities. Elta was silent as for Omega was the first to speak up.

"Don't worry Alex for I have solved the problem in a rather calm way thanks to Elta being mature and letting me solve it."

Omega said to Clockworks to reassure him.

"One question ponders me and Elta's mind though if it isn't to much to ask what happened to us? When I came out to help you I didn't have any hands and I was talking to a pony did something happen while me and Elta where asleep?"

Clockworks smiled at what Omega wanted to know.

"Boy do I have a story for the both of you but that'll be for later on tonight. As for right now you two can take a nap and I'll inform you in the morning.

"Good night Alex take care."

Both the personalities said in unison. Clockworks smiled at how calm the personalities where taking everything that was just happening. Clockworks looked up at the sky to see it was almost sunset. He looked at the direction he was suppose to be heading when he saw the tree where Twilight was living. Clockworks took off at a jogging or galloping speed to reach the destination In a few minutes Clockworks managed to reach the home that was occupied by Twilight Sparkle. Alex took a deep breath and knocked three times waiting to see what was going to happen. He could hear a faint pitter patter followed by the door opening. In front of him stood a pony his height but still different. She had both wings and a horn she had a light purple fur color as for her mane it was a darker shade of purple with a streak of pink though it with the same being for her tail as for her flank she had a picture of a pink star followed by a few white small stars circling the big star.

"Why hello there you must be Clockworks. My name is Twilight Sparkle and the princess has already informed me about your arrival do come in please."

The pony said moving to the side showing she meant for him to enter. Clockworks smiled at how friendly this pony was and nodded as he walked in to the library and looked around seeing all the books that encased the library.

"Do sit down Clockworks you must have had a busy day today finding your way around the town with no help at all."

Twilight said showing him a seat to the couch. Clockworks smiled and made his way to the couch and sat down sighing as he let his stress flow out of him."

Thank you Miss Sparkle for giving me such good hospitality and yes it was rather much hard for me to find my way to your home so you most likely have a few questions to ask of me."

Twilight nodded as she sat in front of the colt.

"Yes I do and you don't have to call me Miss Sparkle it makes me feel older then I am. First question why would Princess Celestia write me a letter saying how I should keep a close eye on you?"

Clockworks was taken back by this question when he thought of a simple answer for this.

"Well I can't answer you that till I know how much the princess has told you about me."

The purple pony stood still for a second to remember all that she knew about Clockworks.

"Well first I do know that you aren't from this world I also know that from what princess Celestia has told me you seem to have personalities that help you in a situation so now you may answer my question."

Right when Twilight finished her sentence Clockworks had already known what type of person or pony for this matter was. She was a very smart pony being able to read people like a book so Clockworks knew he had to be careful with how he answered and acted around this pony.

"Well like you said just a second ago I have two personalities one known as Omega and one as Elta. Elta is rather violent when it comes to solving stuff while Omega is rather calm and likes to talk his way out of whatever it is I have gotten myself in. It seems that Princess Celestia doesn't trust Elta as much as I do so she felt that the best way to make sure he didn't do anything bad was to inform you now my turn. What is that picture I have seen all ponies have on their flanks and why don't I have one?"

Twilight Sparkle giggled at what he asked it was one of the most simplest questions in her world.

"First of all they aren't pictures they are called cutie marks and they show ponies what you're good at so you won't get one till you find out what you're good at."

Clockworks nodded and was ready for her next question.

"So now my turn what is your name you never did give it to me?"

Clockworks smiled knowing this one.

"Oh that's an easy one my names Clockworks but you can call me Doc."

Twilight smiled and then yawned softly. She got off the couch to stretch a little and sat back down.

"Well if it isn't much of a problem my we continue our conversation in the morning I don't want to keep spike up past his bedtime?"

Alex cocked his head to the side not knowing who was spike.

"Umm sure but may I ask who Spike is?"

Twilight giggled as she looked upstairs.

"That's my baby dragon Spike he isn't very old so he needs his sleep or else he gets cranky."

Clockworks giggled at what she said and nodded as he understood that children act rather cranky if they don't have enough sleep.

'O.K understood so where shall I sleep for tonight?"

Twilight pointed to a door under the stairs.

"It is a little small sorry about that but I would have made better arrangements had I known you where coming earlier."

Clockworks shook his head not minding at all.

"No problem Twilight I mean you've given me a bed to sleep in and great hospitality I couldn't ask for anything else."

Twilight smiled at how kind the colt was and nodded she walked upstairs waving to the clot a good night. Clockworks did the same and walked in to his new room and smiled at how cozy it look. He laid on the bed and snuggled under the blanket and started to fall asleep rather fast from his big day.


	2. Big secrets

After a long day of wandering around Clockworks was finally able to fall asleep or so it seemed as his personalities seemed to want to talk to Clockworks in his dream poor Clockworks all he wanted was to go to bed.

"So Elta and Omega are yall ok with living here or no?"

Clockworks asked talking to two ponies in front of him. All three ponies all resemble one another but the one thing that made them stand out from each other was their color. Clockworks was a mixture of blac kand white while Omega was pure white and Elta was pure black. Omega and Elta looked at each other talking to each other about what happened leaving Clockworks out of the conversation. After a few minutes of talking to each other the two personalities had come to a mutual understanding that they didn't mind where they where so long as Clockworks was happy.

"It's ok we don't mind where we are at so long as you're happy and I think I know someone who will help you with that."

Omega said while Elta giggled knowing exactly what Omega was talking about. Clockworks on the other hand was quite confused about what he was talking about.

"What are you talking about someone will help me in being happy?"

Clockworks asked to Omega sadly though Elta had to spoil it for he wasn't able to hold it in any longer.

"Isn't it obvious! Princess Luna likes you!"

Elta said bursting out loud Omega looked at Elta rather annoyed that he spoiled the little joke but sighed shaking his head

"Thank you Elta for spoiling the surprise but yes while Elta and I were still inside your head we noticed with your peripheral vision that Luna couldn't take her eyes off of you not even for one second."

Alex was rather blushing at the fact that someone was already taking a liking to him so quickly. Suddenly there where footsteps or hoofsteps off in the distance of the forest that Clockworks had made in his dream.

"Yes do tell who is liking of who as we find it rather interesting."

A rather annoyed Luna said walking to the trio. Omega and Clockworks looked at Elta and giggled seeing as how Elta was the only one that was going to get in trouble. Elta on the other hand was keeping still showing no signs of fear to Luna for he still wanted to keep the bad boy side to everyone else rather then showing everyone that even Elta was a softie.

"I have no idea of what you are talking about princess Luna I mean all I said was that from being inside of Clockworks mind I couldn't help but notice that you couldn't keep your eyes off of our buddy Alex."

Elta said in a flat tone showing no emotion. Luna walked up to Elta towering him while Elta had to look up as to meet eyes with the princess.

"Do you not fear us for we are more powerful then thy?'

Luna asked trying her best in scaring Elta. Elta giggled and shook his head while Omega and Clockworks were sweating bullets for knowing just how strong she was.

"No I'm not actually but I do have one question though why do you talk like that I mean we aren't in medieval times or anything so you can drop the thy and we stuff."

Elta said not breaking the contact with the princess. Clockworks and Omega ran up to Elta holding his mouth as for fear of what would happen if this kept up.

"Princess Luna we are soooo sorry for what Elta had just said to you he didn't mean it he just tends to have a big mouth and again we are sorry for our idiot brother."

Omega said trying to fix what Elta was about to start while Clockworks was holding back Elta as he was trying to object about what Omega had just said.

"Cocky one isn't he, but no what I wanted to tell you was a few things. One is how are there three of you Clockworks? I mean I know they are your personalities and all but I am quite confused."

Eventually Elta calmed down and Omega and Elta sat down to relax a little knowing this was going to be a long dream.

"Oh that's an easy one their in my dreams and they have their own bodies also so all I did was just let them take over their own bodies in my dream it's one of the few ways me and my personalities are able to communicate."

Luna nodded looking at the two ponies on the ground studying them for a little.

"Now as for the second thing I wanted to tell you since you are a unicorn I thought that if you and your personalities wanted to learn a few basic magic spells. Originally it was going to be just you but since your personalities are here and if they take over as much as we have seen then it's best that we teach them to if they don't mind that is."

Omega and Elta looked at each other and nodded seeing that this was going to be a fun night. They got up and walked up next to Cookworks eager to learn some magic.

"One thing still bothers me Clockworks if it isn't much of a problem but how is it that they leaned to walk much faster then you were able to?"

Luna asked a little puzzled.

"Oh that's because whatever I learn they instantly learn as well so it helps a lot when I pay attention."

Luna nodded and smiled looking at how happy the three seemed to be with one another. Luna took a few steps back and smiled thinking of a simple spell for them to learn.

"Ok for your first spell that you will learn is will be a teleportation spell. For this spell to work all you must simply do is think of the place you want to be for a little then open your eyes."

Luna said smiling hoping that the trio will get this right off the bat.

The trio nodded at what Luna had said and thought real hard where Luna was all three of their bodies grew very cold for a second and then when they opened their eyes they where right in front of Luna. Luna smiled seeing at how fast the trio was learning when the next spell came in mind.

"Ok this next one is a little bit more advanced it is a levitation spell. The reason this spell is a little more advanced is because for this spell to work you have to focus on the object to lift up it's much harder on how heavy the item is but over time you will learn to pick up boulders if you keep on trying."

Luna said as she made three apples appear out of thin air. The trio smiled at one another knowing how easy this would be since they have always been a very imaginative trio all their lives. They thought long and hard about the apple floating and when they opened their eyes it was in mid air. Luna was rather impressed at how fast they were learning normally it would have taken a filly at least a month or so to learn one spell let alone two.

"Wait Luna I have a question are all the spell just based on thinking of something happening on an object per say the apple?'

Omega asked curious at how magic worked. Luna nodded seeing that Omega was rather smart being just a personality.

"Yes Omega you are right but the thing is magic works though your brain and if you use to much magic you strain your brain. Your brain is like a muscle and you must train it to learn more and more spells. Know that in a dream you will never get tired with any magic that you use but in reality if you keep using magic even though you are tired that at first the spell won't work but if you keep trying even after that it can possibly kill you or put you in a coma."

The trio nodded when all three smiled rather evilly at each other then at Luna. Luna was a little freaked out by this when she was suddenly tied down by some rope. She panicked and tried to use her magic to free herself from it when she saw Elta was holding her down.

"Release me at once Tia was right about you being dangerous and I had lead myself into a trap!"

Luna said trying her best to escape meanwhile Omega and Clockworks where walking next to Luna each with a feather in their grasp with magic.

"Don't worry this wasn't just Elta's doing we all had a part of the plan we just need to know something about you."

The duo said looking at Luna. Luna sadly was unable to see what they where holding for all she could see was the demonic grin that Elta had while holding her. Luna was having a series of thoughts going through her mind.

"What if they want to know what our weakness is? What if they want to kidnap me or hold me for ransom?"

Luna said to herself as she suddenly felt a feather tickle her sides. The princess sadly was unable to hold back any longer for the trio had discovered Luna's biggest weakness THE TICKLES!

"AHH PLEAS STOP I'LL TELL YOU ANYTHING IF YOU PLEASE STOP TICKLING ME!"

Luna said gasping for air as she yelled trying to get out of the rope.

"Ok Luna tell us the truth do you or do you not like Clockworks?"

Omega said tickling Luna as fast as his magic could go. Luna gasped at the question and tried her best to avoid the answer..

"N-NO anything but that!"

Omega and Clockworks smiled knowing she was in denial that's when they made two more feathers appear and started to tickle her all over her tummy.

"OK OK THE THREE OF YOU WIN I DO I DO LIKE CLOCKWORKS EVER SINCE I HAVE LAID EYES ON HIM I COULDN'T STOP STARING AT HIM!"

**ok guy and girls I hope you like with what I did with the story if you have any suggestions you want in this story please feel free to let me know mean and nice suggestions are welcomed. Also I post a new chapter every two days one to write and one to reread the story so that's for anyone that want's to know can know exactly when to read my next chapter but like I said if you have anything you want me to add feel free to ask and I will think about it and hey if it's real good I'll give credit to the person who told me**


	3. A big move followed by a big crash

The trio giggled at what they just heard they all stopped at what they were doing gently setting Luna down as she looked at Clockworks with the look that said if your friends don't hold me back you will die. Both Elta and Omega suddenly remembered that they were dealing with a princess and one that could move the moon at will knowing that she could do this meant that she must have a lot of magical strength. Elta and Omega took off running making themselves invisible leaving poor old Clockworks all alone with a goddess of the moon at his mercy and let me tell you I don't believe that Luna remembers the word mercy as she was forced to tell Clockworks she had a crush on him.

"H-Hello Princess Luna you aren't mad at me or anything with what we did are you?"

Clockworks asked sweating bullets as Luna was giving him the death stare.

"Oh don't worry Alex we never learned to hold a grudge."

Luna said hissing the boys name not saying Clockworks. Sadly for Clockworks he didn't pay attention to this and was unprepared for what was to come.

"WE ONLY LEARNED TO GET EVEN AS FAST AS POSSIBLE!"

Luna said using the royal counterlot voice. She infact said it so loud that even princess Celestia could hear it even though Luna was in a dream. The princess sighed knowing that wherever Clockworks was at he was in for one hay of a treatment.

"Oh Luna please remember to go easy on Clockworks he still has yet to meet Princess Molestia."

Celestia said in a somewhat sleepy state not knowing exactly what she was saying. Clockworks fell down by how loud Luna's voice was and was caught off guard by what was about to happen. Meanwhile Elta and Omega where sitting a few feet away from the two waiting to see exactly what was going to happen.

"Dude twenty bucks says that Luna kills Alex in his dream."

Elta said smiling ready to see what was going to happen. Omega sighed shaking his head not impressed at how childish Elta was acting.

"Forty says she tortures him !"

Omega said wanting to also see what would happen. Clockworks heard the duo close to him and knew exactly where they were.

"Gee thanks Omega for having my back I would expect that from Elta but you seriously!"

Clockworks asked a little mad that the mature personality was just as childish as the evil one from time to time. Luna slowly walked over to Clockworks towering over the poor unicorn. Clockworks sighed and kissed his flank goodbye knowing when he was going to die. He sighed and closed his eyes ready for whatever it was that Luna was going to dish out. What Clockworks wasn't expecting was a sudden clash of lips on his own. Clockworks was a little unsure if this was real so he did what anypony would do he opened his eyes and blushed madly seeing that what he was seeing was true. Both Omega and Elta looked at each other confused seeing that neither of them had gotten their guess right.

"So wait does that mean that I'm off the hook?"

Clockworks asked blushing at the contact of a kiss with Princess Luna. Luna giggled and shook her head as Omega and Elta smiled getting closer as to hear what was going to happen.

"Oh Clockworks it's not me that you have to fear it's my sister she's very over protective about me the last clot that broke my heart was turned to stone or sent to the moon I can't remember which it was but all I know was that, that pony was never heard of again."

Luna said giggling as she had finally gotten her first kiss. Clockworks on the other hand was sweating bullets as while Omega and Elta was laughing their butts off at what just happened. Suddenly Elta had just realized something.

"Wait Omega I just realized something if Alex here gets sent to the moon since we are his personalities doesn't that mean that we'll also get sent to the moon as well?"

Both Omega and Elta gulped softly knowing that they better start doing some major but kissing to Celestia or in their terms flank kissing.

"Now I feel like I have used up enough of your time goodbye Clockworks I hope to see you again in better terms I hope. Also I didn't remember to mention this but that was also my first kiss."

Luna said before winking and disappearing in an instant. The trio looked at each other and passed out from that little bit of information. Soon after morning had fallen and Luna was fast asleep Celestia didn't know why but felt like Luna was off doing something so she went to go ask her younger sister. In Luna's room it was pitch black with a few stars made from magic on her ceiling as the rest was painted in the colors of Luna with a big cutie mark of Luna's on her bed.

"Luna dear I wish not to disturb you on your nap but I have a question to ask of you if it isn't much of a burden but did you by any chance do anything at night while I was asleep?"

Celestia asked ever so sweetly to her one and only younger sister. She nodded softly and woke up much in a half awake half asleep state she yawned as she looked at her sister giggling at the memory of what happened last night.

"Yes something did happen I went to go and see Clockworks in a dream and long story short Clockworks and his personalities managed to capture me and force me to tell him that I liked him right after that he kissed me and I few off. Can you believe it! In Clockworks dream Omega and Elta can have a body of their own oh how wonderful it is to dream."

Luna said as she passed out from sleepiness. Meanwhile Celestia on the other hand was literally on fire by what she had just heard.

"Oh so that Clockworks thinks he can steal my younger sisters first kiss and get away with it!"

Celestia asked to no one in general with a voice so cold it could freeze the sun.

"Once I get my hands on that Clockworks HE IS GOING TO WISH THAT HE HAD NEVER KISSED HER!"

The princess said as she teleported to the house of Twilight. Celestia calmed down for a second as to not give her emotions away to Twilight she slowly knocked on the door waiting to see who it was. To her surprise it was Twilight as she had hoped it was going to be Clockworks himself.

"Oh why hello Celestia what brings you here on such a lovely day you have made?"

The alicorn asked bowing to her teacher and princess showing respect to her. The princess smiled letting herself in and smiled looking at her student growing up into a lovely mare.

"Oh nothing much my pupil I was just wondering if you would be so kind as to show me where Clockworks is sleeping as I need to talk to him for a bit?"

Celestia asked to her student knowing she would tell him exactly where he was.

"Oh I hope he isn't in trouble or anything but he is under the bedroom under the stairs."

The teacher shook her head showing he wasn't well... not yet he wasn't. She slowly walked over to the room and closed the door behind her as she made a soundproof barrier. She slowly started to wake the little unicorn ready for him to wake up. After a few shakes Clockworks was slowly awoken by something shaking him. He opened his eyes and saw princess Celestia and smiled. Now normally anyone in their rightful mind would know that if you kiss the princess of the night that the princess of the day will show you her wrath and that you should turn heels and run but sadly dor Clockworks he wasn't a morning person so he was practically braindead.

"Oh why hello princess how may I help you on this fine evening?"

Suddenly a blast of fire missed the unicorn and that was enough to wake him fully.

"Hold still so that I don't miss!"

The princess yelled as she tried to throw another fire ball at Clockworks. Luckily for him the training that Luna showed him was all that he would need to escape the angry princess. He imagined being next to Twilight before the fireball was hurled at him his body felt cold for a second and then he opened his eyes to see a slightly confused alicorn.

"Umm how did you do that?"

"N-No time to explain I need to get out of here!"

Clockworks said yelling as he ran for the door. Suddenly the room where Clockworks was in exploded while fiery ashes were falling over a now really made alicorn. Clockworks panicked and ran for the door thinking of what he should do.

"You dolt don't you remember anything that Luna had taught you if magic is as easy as thinking of it think of something to aid you!"

Omega yelled at Alex. Clockworks stood still and thought of the ashes all over the princess turning into cement. The now confused princess saw Clockworks horn glowing as she smiled softly.

"Oh I see that you're a fast learner that'll only save you a few minutes of life before I get out of here!"

Celestia yelled as she freed herself of the cement only to charge head on to the unicorn. In an instant Clockworks was gone leaving two alicorns confused.

"WHAT WAS ALL THAT ABOUT PRINCESS DID CLOCKWORKS DO SOMETHING REALLY BAD FOR YOU TO DESTROY MY HOME!"

Twilight asked panicking as she started to blowout the fire in an attempt to save her home. Lucky for Spike he had taken so much medicines for being sick that he didn't even know what happened as he laid snoozing in his small bed softly. The princess didn't answer as she had already known where Clockworks was going he was going to try and beat her to Luna.

** So what did yall think of that! I am so sorry for those who are reading this as I have left you with a big cliff hanger and sadly I had to do it to make you suffer ! If you have anything you want me to add to the story please feel free to leave a comment in the story till then you will have to wait till the next update!**


	4. Shocking discoveries

Clockworks looked around as he saw that he was in the room of Luna Clockworks sighed for a second as he collapsed from exhaustion and passed out while his personalities started to panic.

"SHIT ALEX THIS ISN'T THE TIME TO BE TAKING NAPS ELTA THIS LOOKS LIKE IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO TAKE OVER AND SAVE OUR ASS OR... FLANKS IN THIS CASE!"

Omega said yelling at Elta while Elta was having somewhat of an evil grin. He giggled knowing that this was going to be too easy.

"Can I use violence?"

He asked knowing exactly what Omega would say. Omega sighed knowing that this would most likely cause a bigger problem but saw no way else out of it.

"YES YOU CAN DO WHATEVER YOU WANT BUT PLEASE SAVE ALEX!"

Omega said in a panicked tone. Elta smiled and took over Alex's body as his height grew while his body color turned that to solid black. Elta looked around at his new body and had an evil grin. Soon after Luna was awoken from some of the noise that was going on while he was changing to see who it was in a rather half annoyed tone.

"Who goes to waking us for a second time and thy better have a good excuse."

Luna said to Elta not knowing exactly who it was for she had kept her eyes closed the whole time. Elta was about to speak while suddenly the door to Princess Luna's bed exploded into a fiery mess.

"How did I know exactly you would be here?"

Celestia asked in a rather madden tone. Elta panicked for a bit but then calmed down as soon as he realized that Omega had given him permission to use violence.

"Well it is I the great and powerful Elta!"

Elta said knowing that that had sounded way to dumb for him. Both of the princess's looked at Elta knowing exactly who he reminded him of and shook the thought off. Luna on the other hand was still panicking not knowing why Celestia was so mad suddenly she had remembered exactly why she was like this.

"Tia we know that you are mad but please calm down for he didn't know and he didn't mean it"

Luna said running to her sister in an attempt to save her future colt friend. Celestia on the other hand was not into listening to reason this time she moved her sister when she suddenly felt an evil presence near her. She shook it off knowing that this colt must pay for what had happen last night.

"I am sorry sister but this colt must pay for the actions that is about to happen to him as of right now!"

The princess said as she casted a fireball to the colt. Elta smiled as he thought of a huge wind blowing out the ball. Both of the princess's looked at Elta a little surprised knowing that very few people were able to match the strength of Celestia.

"Looks like you are much stronger then you appear Elta I must say i have underestimated you."

The princess said to Elta. Elta giggled knowing exactly his plan seeing how the princess was to him.

"Well that's only because Omega had let me use violence and rarely does he let me do that and with this new body of course I am not going to hold back!"

Elta said taking a step forward as he suddenly thought of something knowing this was a little risky he had to do it because he knew that it would save the trio. Elta thought real hard as he summoned the two princess to his own mind into a dream. Omega looked around not knowing exactly what was going on such as the other two princess were doing.

"Welcome to our mind."

Elta said as Omega now had a body and was quite impressed at what Elta had done. Meanwhile there was a body in front of them collapsed and Elta knew exactly what to do.

"Ok you see in this world all three of us can have a body of our own so it makes it easier on us but you see here you scared Clockworks so badly that he had to let one of us solve the problem. Now normally you wouldn't care about that but I just wanted to let you know that Clockworks is so scared of you now he won't even come out."

Elta said as he pointed to the pony on the floor that was starting to wake up. Suddenly when he got up the two personalities looked at each other and gasped they ran over to the unusually small Clockworks leaving two princess's confused at what was going on. Luna and Celestia ran over to see what was going on seeing that the personalities were worried about this when they looked at each other more confused.

"Wait why is he a filly?"

Luna asked looking at how cute the little one was. Meanwhile Elta and Omega gave Celestia a rather mean glare.

"You see whenever Clockworks is under a lot of stress he normally would leave me or Elta to solve his problem as we were created for that reason but in extreme cases were Alex can't cope with what's going on he makes a mental barrier and keeps himself locked in his own mind!"

Omega said yelling at Celestia which at the moment the only reason he wasn't dead was because she felt bad for how she acted. Suddenly Clockworks looked at the princess and panicked and ran over to Elta and Omega for protection.

"P-Please help me Elta and Omega I don't want to get hurt please don't let them take me from you!"

Clockworks said crying under Elta and Omega. Meanwhile Celestia and Luna started to feel bad for Clockworks never even knowing this while Celestia felt the worse.

"I didn't mean for this to happen I am really sorry is there anyway for us to possibly make him come out of his own barrier?"

The princess asked hopping that there would be a way. Elta sighed handing the filly over to Omega he leaned in close to his ears and whispered something to him and Omega nodded. He took Alex and walked off with him on is back making a ball appear as to make him happy again.

"Omega is going to keep him busy while we talk."

Both of the princess's nodded and stood still as to hear what they would need to do.

"Look I don't really know how to explain it but this is all you can try to do in hopes that it will work if it doesn't Clockworks will stay in his own head for a year as a way to make sure nothing bad will happen to him. You need to show him he has nothing to be afraid of you and that he can trust you Luna has nothing to worry about but for you Celestia that will be hard as he is terrified of you."

The princess nodded while Elta called for Omega. The colt nodded carrying the filly on his back while the filly was trying his best to hide in Omega's mane.

"Fear not little one for I mean no harm as I mean to show you how sorry I am."

Celestia said in the most non threatening voices possible. The filly was still afraid when suddenly an idea had popped in her mind.

"Would the little filly like a lollipop?"

Celestia asked knowing that this might work. The little filly smiled at the word lollipop and nodded slowly walking over to the princess with shaking legs. She sighed picking him up in her arms smiling in the most kindest way as means to make him feel better. The filly was afraid for a second but after a little bit he was slowly accepting the princess.

"Little one again I am sorry for how I acted can you please find it in your heart to forgive me?"

The princess asked knowing that he was going to most likely say no. The filly stood still for a second and nodded accepting the apology of the princess. Everyone in the dreamworld was shocked at just how nice the filly was to princess Celestia.

"Well I can't be mad at one of the ponies that Clockworks likes that would be rude so of course I forgive you!"

The filly said as if it was no big deal. Now it was Celestia's turn to be shocked at the news she just heard.


	5. Can Clockworks get a break on things?

Both Elta and Omega Looked at each other knowing exactly what to do.

"Ok we are out!"

The duo said yelling as they vanished suddenly leaving the poor helpless filly at the mercy of the princess. The princess smiled softly at the filly while Luna was having her jaw meet the floor.

"Who else does Clockworks like?"

Celestia asked knowing that she couldn't pass up an opportunity like this. The little filly thought for a second and giggled.

"My little brother likes a few ponies. One of them is you followed by Luna, Twilight and don't tell anybody but I think that Omega has a thing for that one pony Clockworks bumped into what was her name again... Oh yeah Rarity that's her name."

The princess smiled at what she was getting while Elta was snickering at Omega's little crush.

"Tell me this little one why does Clockworks have so many ponies that he likes?"

Celestia asked wondering how this would turn out. The little filly giggled at her simple answer.

"Well that's an easy one you see when you sent Clockworks out to go to find his way to Twilight's he noticed that there were an unusual amount of mares so that left him thinking. Why is there so many mares? The answer was simple that the species was just like that. Then another question hit him. How does the species survive lf there are more mares then colts? That question was simple as well. You just need to date more than one pony at a time am I right ?"

The filly asked with a small grin on his face. Both of the princess's were quite shocked at what the filly had said which was dead on. The princess nodded at what he said and thought for a second. She grabbed the little filly gave him a small hug and placed him on the ground.

"Come Luna I have all that I need."

Now Luna was confused.

"Wait you aren't mad at Clockworks anymore for what he did?"

Luna asked with a confused look. Celestia shook her head walking off waiting for her sister.

"No I have all that I need now I do believe that we have spent enough of our time here I bet Princess Twilight is worried about what Clockworks did to make me so mad."

The princess of the night nodded thinking for a second as to leave the world. When she had opened her eyes she saw that again she managed to get her and her sister out of the dream world. Luna looked at the colt that was still asleep and decided to wake him up. After a few shakes later Clockworks managed to wake up. He looked around to see where he was when he saw to ponies smiling at him.

"Ahh Luna's smile is so soft and sweet. Celestia's real nice also but... WAIT SHE STILL WANTS TO KILL ME!"

Clockworks thought when he started to run out of the door had he not been caught by magic on his tail by the princess he was trying to run away from.

"PLEASE CELESTIA I SWEAR THAT I DIDN'T MEAN IT I PROMISE NEVER TO GET OUT OF PLACE IF YOU LET ME LIVE!"

Clockworks said crying a little not remembering what had happened in the dream world. The princess felt bad for how she acted and sighed for a bit.

"Fear not Clockworks I am sorry for what I did but I am not mad for what you have done. I had just gotten out of your dream and had talked to Elta and Omega they told me everything so I am not mad at all."

Clockworks was still crying a little but stopped when he heard everything calming down a little. He sighed knowing this was a trick so he closed his eyes ready for whatever it was she was going to do to him.

"Ok princess I am ready fro whatever it is that you plan on doing to me."

Clockworks said accepting defeat. The princess looked at the for a second to catch a glimpse at just how good looking he really was.

"Didn't you hear what I just said I am sorry for how I acted and I didn't mean to act how I did I just over reacted. Now how about we walk over to princess Twilight's and explain why I acted like I did. Clockworks nodded when he suddenly heard a thud. Both of the ponies looked at what made the noise just to giggle at Luna seeing that she had fallen asleep. Right after there was a sudden rush of colts seeing what had happen armed with spears.

"Don't worry for it isn't anything just call for some ponies to repair the damage done here that's all."

The guards nodded and waited for the princess to do as she was when Celestia and Clockworks had teleported. Soon after they were in front of Twilight's house and Clockworks was still not use to teleporting.

"Wait Clockworks before we go I want to ask you something. When I was chasing you, you seemed to us a lot of magic and for a pony who has never used magic they normally would have passed out by now using that amount of magic how is it that you seem to still be up and about from what we just came from?"

Clockworks thought for a second when he realized what the answer was. He felt like not telling her now but for later.

"How about we talk about that for a later time and we go see how Twilight is doing."

Clockworks said talking to the princess. The princess sighed and nodded walking over to the library. Soon after they saw an alicron panicking at all the fire there was.

"Ohh THIS WOULD BE A LOT EASIER IF SPIKE WAS AWAKE FROM HIS MEDICINE!"

Twilight yelled as she was fixing the books that were caught on fire. She stopped for a second seeing Clockworks giving him the death stare.

"YOUUUUUU YOU DID THIS THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

Twilight said yelling at Clockworks as she wrapped him in her magic. He was suddenly pulled right in front of her really mad at the point of killing the poor colt.

"Fear not Twilight it was my fault so if you want to be mad at somepony please yell at me."

Celestia said bowing down to show her sadness. Twilight gasped and ran over to comfort the alicorn showing that it was not her fault and that it was no big deal.

"Ohh don't worry about it princess Celestia please it isn't a big deal but may you at least tell me why you were freaking out?"

She asked curious at why her teacher was quite mad at the colt who was still in her grasp.

"Ohh it wasn't anything that bad I just heard that he stole the kiss of princess Luna."

Twilight smiled for a second seeming as nothing was bad about that. Clockworks had already closed his eyes slowly opening them to see her smiling. Clockworks sighed thanking himself knowing that all seemed well or so he thought. Twilight had burst into flames and ran up to Clockworks being literally on fire.

"YOU ARE SO LUCKY THAT THE PRINCESS HAD PARDON YOU FOR HAD SHE HAD TOLD ME ABOUT THIS I WOULD HAVE HELPED HER IN TRACKING YOU DOWN AND IF YOU EVER THINK ABOUT DOING SOMETHING AS FOOLISH AS THAT YOU WILL PAY NOW DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!"

**AHHH my poor little oc is going to get himself killed with all that is happening. Now this is for anyone that wants to help me I need help in thinking of a problem as what makes Equestria in danger I can't think of anything so if you think you can think of a perfect villain feel free to tell me and if it is real good I'll give you a shoutout to whatever it is. Please if you think you have a good idea feel free to tell me and be as specific as possible thanks for anyone that is helping me.**


	6. BIG NEWS READ

**Hello I am so sorry to say this but I will be gone for about two weeks again I am so sorry just somethings are going on to the people that care but if you have read my last chapter please help me with that thank you again but it is just some things that I have going on right now**


End file.
